Then Why?
by A Writer Blocked
Summary: PG13 I suppose, but it might be PG. I stink at ratings. Hermione is with Ron, and Harry is with Ginny...right....WRONG! A short story what happens one night between Harry and Hermione.... Ron angst in later chapters.
1. Hermione

A/N This stupid plot bunny has been in my head forever now! Stupid thing, I had to get it out. If you hate it, oh well, I'm sure I'll live, though I don't especially like flames. Well, here it is, the ficlet that has been haunting me. (It will probably sux too. OH well.)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be posting a fanfic, and the 5th book would already be out.  
  
Then Why.?  
  
I had just started my 7th year at Hogwarts, I was head girl, and Harry was head boy. It had been a pretty normal year so far. Hargrid's death was still looming over us all, especially Harry. It must be terrible for him. Everyone thinks he is like the savior of the world, but he's only 17. It's sad really, he shouldn't have all of this pressure on him. I think Harry thinks it's his responsibility to defeat Voldemort, because of his parent's deaths. I don't think I could ever bear not having any parents; they are the people in the world who will love you no matter what. Harry doesn't have that kind of love. He has Ron, and me but that's about it.  
  
Poor Harry, but he doesn't want my pity, nor does he need it. He's strong, and he can make it, but sometimes I think, no, I know he needs someone to love, someone to love him.  
  
Not like a parent, no a lover. There was that silly fling with Cho, but that didn't work. There were a few others, but currently it was Ginny. Don't get me wrong Ginny's a great girl, one of my best friends in fact, but she's all wrong for him. I only think they got together because they were supposed to, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe they truly do love each other.  
  
Maybe  
  
Speaking of love life's, mine has gotten a little more interesting also. After Victor Krum, that cheating bas. oops, I'm going off track. Anyway after Krum, there was a few other's, including Draco Malfoy, that came as a surprise. He had certainly changed, now being one of Harry's friends, maybe even one of his best friends. He and Ron still aren't friends, but they are civil to each other, thank gods. Harry and Ron have stayed best friends, though I'm not sure if it's going to stay that way after this..  
  
Ron is my current boyfriend. Again, I think we got together just because everyone expected us to. No, that's not right, we love each other. Ron is my world, I would never hurt him in any way, but aren't I hurting him now, doing this? If he finds out, no when he finds out, we will tell him, we have to. Well, when he finds out, this is going to kill him. It's going to tear him apart. But what can I do? This feels so right, even though it's so wrong. I know it's wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. I love Ron. right?  
  
Then why am I kissing Harry?  
  
(A/N I should leave you right there, but I not, because I know what a bad cliffhanger feels like.)  
  
  
  
  
  
It all happened so fast. We were in the common room. We were just doing potions homework. Ginny had left. oh gods, I forgot about Ginny. This is going to kill her to. The Weasley family is going to kill us. Well back to my story, after Ginny left we continued working. It was going well, still on the friendly side of the line, then one thing happened that sent us off the edge.  
  
It was a simple thing, we had toughed, hugged, even kissed on the cheek, so many times before, I don't know why this time was so different, but it was. We both reached for the book at the same time, and my hand covered his. I found myself looking into his emerald eyes like I had done so many times before, but it was different this time. I could read his eyes when I looked in them. There was always something different in them; fear, confusion, hope, determination, but never what they held then. Never had I seen Harry Potter have love in his eyes.  
  
It hit me so fast. I jumped back. Harry did too; I guess he saw it in my eyes like I did in his. Neither of us spoke, we just sat back down on the couch. We faced each other, not knowing what to say. Then it happened:  
  
We just started kissing  
  
Fireworks started exploding in my head. My hands ran repeatedly through his hair, and his hands roamed around on my back. It was like I had been completed. Almost if Harry was the thing I had needed for so long. Like the missing piece of a puzzle had been found.  
  
But we both know it's wrong. We both know that Ron and Ginny will be heartbroken. We both know of all of the consequences of what we are doing right know.  
  
Then why aren't we stopping?  
  
Then why I feel as if this is so right  
  
Then why do I feel as though nothing exists except Harry?  
  
My mind knows this is wrong, but my heart knows this is right. As corny as that sounds, it is very accurate. I think; I know that Harry is the one I should be spending the rest of my life with; not Ron. Ron's a great guy; he's just not for me. His kisses hold no excitement, or passion, like Harry's. With Ron it's, well. boring. I don't know why I didn't see it before. I should have seen this coming, after all I am head girl, and I did get 32 O.W.L's, the most in Hogwarts history, but I don't think this is something that books can explain.  
  
We break another kiss, both our breathing short and shallow, as if we had run miles. His face is flushed, and his hair is more messy than usual. His green eyes are twinkling with excitement, and his glasses were forgotten on the floor.  
  
I was the first to speak, "You look different without you're glasses." "Really!?" He picks them off the ground and puts them back on. "Do you think I look better with or with out them?" " I think you look good either way." I smile shyly and feel the hotness in my cheeks. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head he said frantically, "What are we going to tell Ginny and Ron?" I sigh and say, " I just don't know."  
  
*Well that's it for this chapter. I suppose I'll continue it if I get some reviews*  
  
REVIEW  
  
P.S There's probably a bunch of mistakes in here, but oh well; you probably know what I mean. 


	2. Ron

A/N: Well, I was only going to make this 2 chapters long, but I've gotten some pretty nice reviews, so I've decided to make it 4 or 5 chapters. I won't update very fast though, because I'm working on an AU story. Please read it and review! Thanks!  
  
Then Why.?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Life isn't fair  
  
My 7th year had been going great, no wonderful. I was with Hermione, and we loved each other, as did Harry and Ginny. Harry and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl, and Harry had asked me to be Qudditch Captain since he wanted to focus on being Head Boy. I was keeper, and ecstatic for being Captain. Life was good. Even Snape had lightened up a little, not much, but it was better then nothing.  
  
Then why am I so unhappy now?  
  
I'll tell you why. Just look across the Gryffindor table.  
  
It disgusting.  
  
She's practically on top of him. They're laughing, and she's feeding him toast, and the jelly is all over his face. Ugh, now she's kissing it off.  
  
Like I said, disgusting.  
  
Practically the whole Great Hall is looking at them, not that they care. The girls are sighing, wishing they could have a relationship as perfect as theirs. The guys are trying not to watch, but it's kind of hard not too. Even the teachers are watching. Most of them are smiling, they're happy their best students got together. I once heard Flitwick saying how much they reminded him of Lily and James. Even Snape has a weird gleam in his eyes. He tries not to show it, but I think he's happy for them too.  
  
Life isn't fair  
  
When they told us, I was furious. Harry had a bruise for a week, but that didn't stop them. Oh no, if anything it made them more mushy, not to mention Hermione was furious at me. Well, it's not like it's my fault they went behind our backs, and started snogging each other.  
  
Well, I suppose it's not exactly like that. They said they were sorry, and they never meant for it to be this way, and that it only happened once.  
  
They why does it still hurt like hell?  
  
The answer is evident.  
  
They still went behind our backs. They still betrayed us. It hurts no less whether they did it once or twice; they still did it. I guess I'm glad they told us right away; at least I think they told us right away, but I can't be sure. I just have to trust them.  
  
Ha, trust them. I don't think I'll ever trust another person as long as I live.  
  
It would have been bad enough if it were other people, but it was my two best friends for crying out loud. It doesn't get much worse then that.  
  
About a week after they told us, I calmed down a bit, and told them I was happy for them.  
  
That was the lie of the century  
  
I don't know what I'm going to do. Before Harry came along and messed up everything I had with Hermione. It's so wrong. Hermione should be with me, she was happy with me, she was in love with ME.  
  
Then why does she look so great with Harry?  
  
As much as I hate to say it, or rather think it, they're perfect for each other. They know each other so well; they always know what the other is about to say.  
  
They seem to glow when they're around each other. They're so happy, always laughing. Nothing could tear them apart.  
  
I guess I'm going to have to suffer.  
  
While the love of my life is with my best friend.  
  
But you know what?  
  
Life will go on.  
  
"Hey Lavender! Wait up!"  
  
Ok I know it's short, but Ron can only think so much about one thing. Oh ya, do you think I should get other character's views, besides Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry? I could do Draco, and Snape.... Whatever tell me what you think!  
  
REVIEW 


	3. Ginny

(A/N: Sigh I need a break from my other stories, so I decided to write another chapter in my spare time. No soccer practice today (football for those of you in Europe) So I had some time! I guess I'll make a bunch of different views! That could be cool!  
  
Well thanks for your reviews! Also if you want a GREAT read, read The Boy Who Died it's awesome story!  
  
Oh ya, ~~~~~~~~ means flashback, my italics don't seem to work! Go figure..  
  
Here's Ginny's view!  
  
  
  
There was a loud "BOO!" then a scream.  
  
Silence for a split-second  
  
"Harry James Potter! Get back here this instant!"  
  
This was followed by a loud laugh that could only be Harry's, "You'll have to catch me first 'Mione."  
  
Two blurs raced around the now standing-still students in the hall, one slightly ahead of the other.  
  
As soon as it had started, Harry and Hermione's little 'scene' was over. Most students just rolled their eyes and went back to their normal business, but this wasn't the case for Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny was not like Ron, who tried to ignore it, but everyone could tell he was furious. She was not like most the girls at Hogwarts; completely jealous of the fabulous relationship that Harry and Hermione had.  
  
No, she was ecstatic for them.  
  
Surprised? Most people were, and still are, for she was the one that Harry had been 'going out' with when it had happened.  
  
She wasn't going to lie and say that when they had told her, she had given them both big hugs and said that she didn't care the least. No, she didn't do that. She had been furious.  
  
Like Ron.  
  
There was a vase in her dorm that couldn't even be fixed by magic after what she had done to it.  
  
But, you know what? All that anger faded when she had seen them together. They just. how could you say it. they just fit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs, anger running through her veins. Those two were going to pay. Oh yes, she would make them pay badly.  
  
She stomped over to Seamus, "Where are Harry and Hermione?" She practically yelled. His voice was shaky as he replied, "They're.they're in the.the library." If Ginny hadn't been steaming mad, she would have thoroughly enjoyed this, but that wasn't the case.  
  
Without saying good-by, she stormed out of the Common Room.  
  
She knew she as creating a scene, but she didn't care, all she knew is that Harry and Hermione had to pay.  
  
As she finally reached the library, she tried to calm down a bit on the outside; she didn't need Madam Prince throwing her out.  
  
It took her a good 10 minutes to calm down, but when she did, she walked into the library, and over to Hermione's, and occasionally Harry and Ron's usual spot.  
  
When she reached the spot she found Harry and Hermione, as expected, but what wasn't expected was that Ginny was no longer mad.  
  
The scene before her was nothing special. They were both studying. Hermione was in Harry's lap, and both of their legs were on the table; Madam Pince wouldn't have approved, but that wasn't the point.  
  
They weren't doing anything but studying, but you could feel something, something that you wouldn't normally feel at Hogwarts.  
  
They didn't even notice Ginny, standing there, just watching them.  
  
"Mione?" Harry asked, looking up for his book.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled at him softly, "I love you too."  
  
Then they went back to work ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny had left after that. And she had re-thought her anger for the rest of the week. When she had figured it out, she went to Harry and Hermione, and apologized for getting mad, and then she congratulated them.  
  
After that she had gone to talk to Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ron." He looked terrible. Mad, hurt, and confused all in one.  
  
"Hey Gin. Come to join the reject pile?"  
  
She sighed, "No."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to help you out."  
  
He laughed bitterly, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm happy for them."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I know, but well. why? How can you be happy for those betrayers?"  
  
"Ron, they're happy."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Is that what matters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know what Ron? You're a selfish prat!"  
  
"Thanks Ginny."  
  
"You know, if you would just put your anger away for one second, and look at them when they're together, you would see it to."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"How much they're in love with each other."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh course Ron hadn't listened to her at all, but he was just a stubborn..Argh. it made her so mad just how stubborn some people were.  
  
He seemed to be getting better though, but she knew how her brother was. This kind of thing would take years to heal.  
  
But if those three couldn't become friends again after something like this happened, then no one could.  
  
Even if Ron, or her mother (that's a whole other story) wouldn't forgive them, or back them up at the wedding Ginny knew would happen,  
  
Well, then she would for all of them.  
  
  
  
Well that's it! Please REVIEW! 


	4. Draco

A/N I had a review about having some Ginny/Draco in this. I've been thinking that for a while, I might make that happen..  
  
I'm going to skip Harry's point of view for now, and move on to:  
  
DRACO's! I doubt this will be very long, what can Draco have to say on this matter that could take up so much space?????????????????  
  
Draco's View:  
  
As much as Draco hated to say it, he was completely jealous of Potter.  
  
He had always been, ever since he had heard of him from his father. Even though his father detested Potter, it was the only person he seemed to talk about, aside from the Dark Lord.  
  
They were both like obsessions of his father.  
  
Pitiful really  
  
Draco didn't even want to be a Death Eater, but that was a whole other story. Right now he was thinking about how much he hated Potter.  
  
And how jealous he was of him  
  
The main reason for this, Draco would never tell a soul, and he would get back to that later.  
  
The second reason for this was that Potter was * always * getting all the attention. Just because he had the stupid scar on his forehead, and he was always saving the world, and. gods, he was making himself feel worse.  
  
The third reason was, Potter was * always * out-doing him. Whether it was for Qudditch, or dueling, or academic, he always seemed to be doing better then him. It really wasn't fair.  
  
There were more reasons, but you could sum them up by saying he hated Potter.  
  
Then why would Draco do anything to be him?  
  
Then why did he admire him?  
  
Then why did he want to be friends with him?  
  
Maybe not exactly * be * friends with Potter, but have * a * friend like Potter. Let's face it; Crabbe and Goyle didn't even know what was up or down. Also, if he was in mortal danger, do you think Crabbe or Goyle would come charging into depths unknown, risking their lives, just to save him?  
  
The idea was laughable.  
  
That was something that Weasley, Potter, or Granger would do.  
  
Granger. that brings up his main point for hating Potter.  
  
He had Granger  
  
Oh yes, it was pitiful; Draco Malfoy was helplessly in love with Hermione Granger. Who would have thought? It was almost as bad as him falling in love with Ginny Weasley.  
  
Hmmm. Ginny Weasley. She had been with Potter when it had happened.  
  
Then why wasn't she mad at them?  
  
Strange. Draco hadn't really thought about that before. He drew his eyes away from the cold oatmeal he hadn't touched, and scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for red hair.  
  
Actually, red hair was very attractive, even more so then. what was he thinking? Red hair was NOT attractive. No. definitely not. He shook these thoughts from his head, and then his eyes finally found the youngest Weasley.  
  
What he saw, was defiantly * not * what he expected. Thoughts about Hermione suddenly vanished from his mind.  
  
Red hair was definitely attractive  
  
At least on Ginny it was  
  
She seemed to be in some kind of argument with him.  
  
Draco watched as she yelled something at Ron, and then stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
After a few moments Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle, " I'm going."  
  
They grunted in response, and he left, trying to figure out where Ginny could have gone.  
  
After searching the library, and various classrooms, he concluded that she must have gone into the Gryffindor common room. He sighed in defeat, and headed for the lake outside.  
  
To his surprise, and pleasure, Ginny was there.  
  
She was gazing out, and didn't even notice when he sat down beside her.  
  
Then he did something he never would have thought he would do, something very un-Malfoy like, "Um . . . Ginny are you alright?"  
  
Her head snapped up, and her eyes turned cold when she saw it was him, "What do * you * want?" she scoffed.  
  
"Nothing. I just saw you arguing with your brother and I wanted to see if you were all right."  
  
Her eyes narrowed; obviously she wasn't buying it, "Is this some kind of joke, because if it is, it's not working."  
  
"Okay, but this isn't a joke. Your brother is such an ass . . . I mean . . . Um . . . ."  
  
"He is sometimes, but he's just mad about . . ." She trailed off.  
  
"About Potter and Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"They're meant for each other. Who am I to try and come between that?"  
  
He considered her words for a moment, "You're right."  
  
A comfortable silence filled the air.  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye, and spoke again, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"I dunno." A nasty little voice filled his head, 'Liar'  
  
She looked at him strangely. "Okay whatever."  
  
Another moment of silence  
  
"I'm sorry." He heard himself say  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done to the people you care about."  
  
She smiled at him, "You're not so bad Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Neither are you Ginny Weasley."  
  
Maybe, just maybe he could have some friends after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. Trelawney

Okay, let's see, this is Trelawney's reaction. Remember, these * aren't * in any sort of chronological order.  
  
Also, I have no idea what goes inside an adult's mind, so you'll have to forgive me if this isn't accurate.  
  
This'll be another short one. All of them probably will be.  
  
  
  
It was a Tuesday afternoon.  
  
It was a class with the Gryffindors.  
  
Then why was it so quiet?  
  
Then why wasn't someone making fun of her predictions?  
  
It didn't take a diviner to tell you the answer. If you looked across the room, where the noise was usually coming from, you could immediately tell.  
  
The first clue was the large black eye that one of the boys had. The second was the look on each boy's face.  
  
She had heard the rumors of course; her two best students being the gossip queens, but she had know that those two would have gotten together all along, and she figured that the Weasley boy would be hurt in some way.  
  
She had warned them of course, but they hadn't listened.  
  
She had been gazing in her crystal ball one evening, and she had seen this coming to pass. It had ended by Potter being killed by Weasley, but she had been close enough.  
  
You couldn't always be 100% right.  
  
The other teachers had known it too. Some of the teacher even had a betting poll about when Granger and Potter would get together. She believed Minerva had won.  
  
She herself would have entered, but she didn't because it would be cheating using the gift of her inner eye to win a bet.  
  
She had never liked that Granger girl.  
  
When the girl had been in Divination, she had never believed a word that she had said.  
  
She reminded her of Minerva.  
  
She would certainly feel bad for Granger later on though. She would have her heart broken when Potter was killed by the Dark Lord.  
  
Yes, that would be a sad day for the wizarding world, but it was supposed to have happened years ago.  
  
Then why hasn't it happened?  
  
Well, there was something about that Potter boy. He's more than he seems, and now, now that Granger and he are together, well, then maybe, just maybe, her prediction that she had put so much faith in.....  
  
Will be wrong  
  
  
  
Okay, it's so extremely short, and I've made you wait so long, but..hey what else can I say...  
  
Review!!!! Please...  
  
And check out my other story: Power To Great! If you review I'll love you forever!!!!!! 


	6. Mrs Weasley

A/N Hello all! I trying to get these chapters out fast, but it doesn't seem to be working! Oh well..  
  
I just want to THANK everyone who's reviewed this story so far. I even have some people who put me on their favorite list! That's just amazing, and thanks oh so much to all of you.  
  
All right, I had a few people who wanted Harry's view. Sorry guys, but you're going to have to wait. I promise I'll do it, but it won't be towards the end. Right now I'm going to do Mrs. Weasley's view.  
  
I don't really think Mrs. Weasley would be like this, but for the sake of the story, she will be.  
  
Oh and P.S: DanielsGirl4eva: I saw what you wrote as a review in Swimming, and you're being ridiculous! Of course I still like you! And I'm sorry if I offended your friend, but I really liked that story, and just felt a little pissed when I read that review! Anyways, I really appreciate you reviewing my stories and all! Thanks a bunch!  
  
  
  
Molly Weasley should have listened to Rita Skeeter.  
  
But no, she had listened to Harry Potter:  
  
'Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish that Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend.'  
  
Rubbish indeed. She hadn't missed the look the Hermione had given the boy after he had finished talking. But she had just ignored it, like all the other little clues that had been left by the two. She had seen them, but never really thought about them.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been summer, and Harry and Hermione, as usual, had been invited to stay at the burrow.  
  
"So Hermione, why didn't you go to Bulgaria this summer?" Ron had asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno." The two boys looked at her skeptically.  
  
"You had to of had a reason 'Mione." Harry said.  
  
Oh that nickname he had always called her was another thing she had missed, anyways:  
  
She looked at him, "I would just rather be here that's all."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Never once, during that time had she looked at her little Ronniekins. There were countless other things too. Those little looks in between them happened more than once. And, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking.  
  
They must have been going behind everyone's backs for a long while. Someone just caught them now.  
  
Oh, how she detested Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  
  
Then why were they coming to the Burrow for Christmas?  
  
Then why was she in the car with Arthur going to pick them up?  
  
The reason for this still bewildered her.  
  
Why would her babies want those * traitors * come to their home for Christmas?  
  
Hadn't they done enough damage?  
  
Arthur must have noticed the look on her face, "Honey, will be there soon, so why don't you settle down. We don't want to make Harry and Hermione seem * unwelcome* now, do we?"  
  
She couldn't help it, she snorted aloud.  
  
Arthur sighed, "I know you're upset, but obviously Ron and Ginny have forgiven them. Why can't you?"  
  
She felt like screaming, but instead she merely said, "I'm not upset."  
  
He gave her that look, the one that said: 'You're lying!' but he said nothing.  
  
They pulled into Kings Cross Station, and parked the cark, or whatever it was called.  
  
Why did they always have to use these strange Muggle objects?  
  
They went through the barrier, trying to keep a smile on her face the whole while.  
  
As soon as she spotted them, her fake smile immediately faded. Her eyes narrowed, and her jaw became clenched.  
  
All four of them were there. Ronnie and Gin were standing there laughing at something that Harry had just said. His arm was around Hermione, whose head was leaning slightly on his shoulder, and she was laughing also.  
  
Oh, it made her so * mad *. They were such.such... She couldn't find a word for it, but she new that this scene in front of her was so.. Wrong.  
  
Then why did it look so right?  
  
What? Where had that thought come from? Right? How could hurting her babies be right?  
  
She stalked over. Arthur was patting her back, trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Ron! Ginny!" They spun around, and exchanged glances. She also saw Harry remove his arm from Hermione.  
  
Too late! You've already been caught, you little...  
  
"Hey Mum." She gave them both a big hug.  
  
There was an awkward silence as she straightened up, and looked directly at Harry and Hermione. They both looked extremely nervous.  
  
Which was good, they should be.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hermione." She gave them both a curt nod.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Oh they were so innocent on the exterior.  
  
"Mum." Ginny's voice was tense, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
She brought back her fake smile, "Of course sweetie."  
  
She and Ginny walked over to a deserted area of the station. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Ron talking to Harry and Hermione. He looked like he was apologizing.  
  
She scolded, what was * he * apologizing for.  
  
Ginny seemed to read her thoughts, "He apologizing for what * you * did."  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Don't you start with me."  
  
This seemed to do it for Ginny, "I've had it Mum! In all your letters you're saying how ungrateful Harry and Hermione have been, and how wrong they've been, but have you even stopping for one second to actually look at them?" Her knuckles were clenched tight. "You don't get it! All you think about is what they've done to Ron and I, but we're over it! Why can't you let it go?!" She was practically yelling now.  
  
"Let it go? Let it go! How am I supposed to let a thing like * that * go."  
  
Maybe they had brainwashed her baby.  
  
"Look at them!"  
  
"What is this supposed to..?"  
  
Ginny's voice softened, "Just look at Harry and Hermione, Mum."  
  
She did.  
  
It was a normal scene. Harry's arm was back around Hermione, as it had been before she had stormed over.  
  
"Look at their eye's Mum. Can't you see it?"  
  
She peered into their eyes, which wasn't an easy task since they were so far away. But even from the distance she was at, she saw the look Harry was giving Hermione, and Hermione to Harry.  
  
She was surprised she hadn't recognized it before, well, maybe she had, but she had been to blind by her rage to comprehend it.  
  
"Do you see it Mum? Do see the look in their eyes when the look at each other. Surely you must recognize it."  
  
And she did. How could she not?  
  
She gave her daughter a big hug, " Who are you and what have you done with my little girl?"  
  
As she hugged her little girl, who wasn't so little any more, she looked over her shoulder once again.  
  
Then she realized that even if she had been cold to Harry and Hermione the rest of her life, even if Ron and Ginny had never forgiven them, even if everyone had shunned them for the rest of their lives, well, then Harry and Hermione's love for each other would still be there.  
  
Who was she to come in between that?  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
ALSO, CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! I could improve a bunch! 


End file.
